Losing It
by Wing-Kid-x0
Summary: After leaving Dr. Martinez's house, the flock are on the run again. Whilst flying, something causes Max to lose her memory. She can't remember how to fly or how to talk, so the flock have to do everything it takes to regain her memory. Rated T for languag
1. Chapter 1

**Losing It**

**Chapter 1 – Lost.**

The flock and I were gliding through the air, higher than the clouds. At times like this, I felt most calm. Like there were no troubles in the world.

_You must remember your challenge Max. Your challenge to __save the world._

Great. Calm and peacefulness vanished. All thanks to the Voice.

_I'm only here to help Max._

I could feel a hint of anger building inside me. Why couldn't the Voice just leave me the hell alone? I know what I have to do so why is it still bugging me?

_Because, Maximum, I am here to guide you through this. You cannot do this without me._

_**Go to hell.**_ I thought back.

I felt something brush against my right wing. I turned to find Fang flying next to me, looking concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um… I'm fine. Just the Voice bugging me again." I replied.

He nodded and turned to face forward. We had left my moms house a few days ago, and we were heading east, to God knows where. We just had to get away for a while and plan how to save the world.

_And you wouldn't be able to do that without me Maximum. You should be grateful you have me._

My temper flared at hearing the Voice again.

_**Leave me alone! I don't want you screwing with my head okay?!**_

Dark clouds were heading our way, fast. It was about to start raining.

_Maximum, you have to get out of the sky. It could be dangerous._

_**Jeez, It's only a bit of rain. **_I thought back. Because I'm so stubborn, I told the rest of the flock to carry on flying.

_Max-_

_**Will you shut up!? You're always here when you aren't wanted! Why don't you give me some good advice? Like, how to become normal? I don't want to live this life anymore. I don't want to be a freak, an outcast. I don't want a voice in my head. I don't want to be constantly reminded of my past!**_

_You don't want to remember your past? Then so be it._

A sudden pain stormed through my head as I watched my memories fly past me like a movie. Tears were leaking out of my tightly shut eyes and my wings folded. I was falling, but I didn't care. I could fall to the ground for all I cared. I just needed this pain to be over.

I could hear cries from my flock as I sank to the ground. Suddenly, I felt two pairs of arms grab me and haul me upwards. But the pain kept going. I felt a burst of pain as though a shard of glass was protruding from my skull. There was a flash of light and I became unconscious…

**MFINGA-**

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of my 4****th**** Fanfic. I hope you like it and there will be more to come very soon.**

**I love reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing It**

**Chapter 2 – The waking.**

Fangs P.O.V

I watched in horror as Max's eyelids flutter closed and her wings fold shut. She started to fall and I snapped into action. I grabbed Iggy's arm and we both dived down as fast as we could. My heart was racing as fast as I was falling. Finally, we were at the same level as Max and we both grabbed her. Our wings shot open painfully and we shot upwards, hauling Max with us.

"Jeez, what the hell has she been eating?" I heard Iggy gasp.

_Yeah, always the one to make a joke in a bad situation_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

We reached the rest of the flock gasping for breath. Yeah we might be super strong, but when we're flying it gets pretty hard to carry something around the same weight as you.

"Okay guys, we need to get to a hotel, and fast. We can pay with the Max's card thing." I commanded. Since Max was unconscious, I would have to take control for a while.

They all nodded silently, still a little freaked out by what just happened. Iggy and I turned around and headed for the nearest city, with the flock in tow.

20 minutes later, we had found a cheap hotel and booked 3 adjoining rooms. I was sat on one of the twin beds in mine and Max's room. Max was still unconscious on the other.

I heard a knock on the door leading to Iggy and Gazzy's room, and Iggy popped his head around the door.

"Hey, how's she doing?" he asked.

"She's still not awake. She's never usually out of it for this long." I replied.

"Yeah, it's kinda worrying. Well, when she wakes up, come and get me." said Iggy.

I nodded silently and turned to face Max again. I heard the door snap closed, so got up and walked over to Max. She looked so peaceful. Her muscles were relaxed and her breathing was calm. I lent down and stroked her cheek softly.

Her eyes snapped open and she just lay there for a second. Then she started screaming. Not as though she was in pain, but a terrified scream.

"Max! Calm down, It's me!" I said panicking.

Tears formed in her eyes and she started bawling. She shot into a sitting position and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Max stood up but fell straight back down. Luckily I was there to catch her.

By now, the rest of the flock had stormed into the room to see what was happening.

"Angel, I need you to read Max's mind to see what's wrong with her." I said frantically.

Angel nodded nervously and a concentrated look swept over her face. After a few seconds, her eyes grew wide and her gaze shot to me.

"What? Angel, what's happening!" I questioned.

"Something's wrong with her. Her mind is all scrambled. It kinda reminds me of a babies." She said nervously.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"The words in her minds are jumbled up. It's as though she can't speak. Just like a baby."

"Shit." I muttered and turned back to a trembling Max.

"Max? It's okay. Calm down." I soothed.

And surprisingly, she went silent. Her big brown eyes turned to look up at me innocently.

"What's happened to you?" I whispered so the flock couldn't hear.

"Max, say something" said Nudge.

Max just turned her head towards Nudge and stared at her.

"You" I pointed at her, "are Max."

"I" I gestured to myself, "am Fang."

"F-Fing." Max stuttered.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." I said shaking my head.

* * *

**Well here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews, I didn't expect to get 6 for my 1****st**** chapter. It's really cheered me up **

**And I'm having an extremely girly moment here. I'm literally jumping up and down right at this moment. I'm finding it hard to type.**

**The reason for my extreme excitement is that MAXIMUM RIDE: THE FINAL WARNING IS FINALLY OUT IN THE USA!**

**But I live in England so it isn't out here. But I've ordered it online and its being delivered to my house TOMORROW!**

**Anyway, please review! Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say a big thank you to my awesome reviewers:**

**Taeniaea, english girl, ShaeShae96, nudge343, Nicky, SkyeLeigh44, Anonymoose, EmoEms, LittleMe!, the-Upside-Of-Down.**

**Enjoy. =D**

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

I was sitting on my small bed watching Max shuffle around the room on her bum. The rest of the flock had gone to sleep, so I had to watch over Max.

"Max." I said quietly.

Her head snapped round. I think she's got it that she's called Max.

I stood up and walked over to where she was sat on the carpet. I knelt down in front of her and gently grabbed both of her arms. I pulled her slowly to her feet. She wobbled slightly, obviously not knowing how to walk at all. She looked at me and I felt a pang in my heart. Max looked so innocent, like she wouldn't hurt a fly. But I wanted the old Max back. The fierce, strong, caring Max.

"Okay Max. You have to trust me. I'm holding you. I'm not gonna let go." I whispered to her.

She gave me a confused look, but I returned it with a reassuring smile. Max returned the smile and leaned into me. She pressed herself against my body and rested he head on my shoulder. My breath hitched slightly, but I remembered Max wasn't herself. She was practically a baby.

"Max, lift your feet onto mine." I said.

"Mmm?"

"Lift your foot-" I signalled to her left foot. "Onto mine." Gesturing to mine.

She seemed to get the idea as she lifter her foot up and set I down on mine.

"That's right!" I said with a smile. "Now your other one." gesturing to her other foot.

She placed her other foot onto mine and I grasped her hands. I lifted my foot with hers on top and her eyes widened.

"_Trust me_."I said.

I lowered my foot and started to walk backwards with her feet on mine. She seemed to get the hang of it and lifted her legs up with mine so I wasn't holding as much weight.

After a few minutes of walking around the room, Max and I were laughing. I was laughing so much that I tripped over and fell to the floor. Max gave a squeal and landed on top of me.

We lay on the floor for a moment, her long blonde hair dangling on my face. I looked into her eyes and felt an emotion I'd never really experienced before. I averted my gaze and shook my head. I rolled over so she was underneath me and hauled her upwards so we were standing again.

"You should go to sleep." I said, nodding my head towards the bed. Max tilted her head to the side and put her feet on mine again. I grinned at her and started to walk towards the bed and lay her down.

Max sighed and lifter her hand up to my face and poked my nose. She giggled and rolled onto her side.

I looked at her for a moment, and then turned to sit by the window. This is so screwed up. Max's brain has turned to mush, we have no money and Erasers could show up any moment.

My mind drifted to Max. Memories came rushing through my head, of all the good times Max and I had shared.

_Flashback – 3 years ago_

"_Faaang?" I heard 11 year old Max call. I rolled my eyes and shuffled down the hall towards Max's room._

_I knocked on the door to tell her I was here and opened it. There she was sitting on her bed waiting for me. Every night, for the past year I go into Max's room to say goodnight. Half of the time I never even return to my room._

_I sat down next to her and smiled. "Will you stay with me again tonight? I don't feel to good." She moaned._

_I sighed, exhausted. "Yeah, sure."_

_She grinned at me and gave me a giant hug. We both lay down next to each other and we looked at each other for a while. Slowly, I reached behind me and grabbed one of Max's fluffy pillows. Slowly, I lifted it up, so she couldn't see it and whacked her around the head with it._

_Max gasped and a grin swept across her features. She grabbed another pillow and we both jumped to our feet._

_10 minutes later after a lot of screaming and giggling, we were both lying on Max's bed breathing heavily._

_Slowly, we both fell asleep side by side…_

_End flashback_

I smiled as I remembered that night. That was one of my best memories. I turned around to see Max sprawled out on the bed, with her thumb in her mouth. I chuckled quietly. If Max had her normal brain, I would never let her live this down. But I guess she can't help it.

I decided that tomorrow we would have to go shopping. Max's clothes were blood stained and torn all over, just like the rest of the flocks. But before we do that, we **have** to teach Max to walk…

* * *

**Hmm… Not really sure whether I like this chapter. But the next chapter will be better =D**

**Review!**


	4. Hiatus Sorry!

Ok guys

**Ok guys. I really don't mean to disappoint you, but ****I'm putting this story on hold****. I am also going to stop writing for all of my other stories apart from ****Young Rebels****. I shouldn't have started so many stories at once, but don't worry, once I have finished Young Rebels, I definitely will start writing for other stories again.**

**I have a lot going on at the moment, what with just having my exams, meaning having to start GCSE work at school. I'm also loosing someone very close too me. I don't want to go into detail, but he means a lot to me, and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. And then I have my family arguing constantly. So I really don't have time for all of my stories, but as Young Rebels seems the most popular, I will be working on that one.**

**Thank you for all of my fantastic reviewers, and I probably will stick in the odd update from time to time. Just stick with it, and I'll be updating a lot more in no time!**

_**Love you all – Wing-Kid-x0**_


End file.
